A Yamis tour of Great Britain
by Jerex
Summary: Yugi,Ryo,Marik's vacation in Britain and their many misadventures as the Yami's run riot.An accident with torchwood sends them into a future where duels are fought on motor bikes.Yami vs Jack Atlas, Bakura vs Yusei, Marik turbo duels!
1. Chapter 1

**A Yami's Tour of Great Britain**

Side fic to Harry Potter and the Millennium Items, A closer look at their Holiday/Vacation in Britain before Yugi, Ryo and Marik stumble upon a whole other world of magic.

Chapter 1) Thank you for flying Kaiba Corp Airlines

Grasping the strap of his full to the brim backpack Yugi bounced on the balls of his feet glancing around the bustling airport in awe, not counting duellist Kingdom and Battle City Alcatraz Island he'd never been abroad before.

Yami stood beside Yugi in Spirit form with a sombre stance, despite his amused smile that found its way onto his face. He shared in Yugi's excitement although he'd much rather be about to return home to Egypt and show Yugi the wonders of the World's oldest and greatest Civilization.

::We can visit Egypt alongside Marik and Ishizu like Bakura:: Yugi reminds Yami who shuffles his feet awkwardly and replies ::not with Him::

::Marik?:: Yugi asks him glancing up at Yami.

::Him:: Yami states ::Yami No Marik::

::Aw come on:: protests Yugi "it wouldn't be so bad, I mean he's coming with us on our tip to Britain remember?" he says cheerfully while Yami doesn't reply "oh…" Yugi gets it "you worry to much" he laughs.

"Quit talking to yourself" a gruff voice snaps at Yugi as Bakura makes his way over to him and Yami effortlessly toting a large gym bag over his shoulder.

"I was only talking to Yami" Yugi defends himself.

"Huh" scoff's Bakura "passer byers can't see your Yami" he states with disdain "don't act insane"

Yami takes over from Yugi and moves towards Bakura "you're a fine one to talk Soul Stealer" he snaps back causing Bakura to glare daggers at him.

"Oh goody a fight ten to one says it ends in bloodshed!" a mocking voice declares.

Bakura and Yami's feud forgotten for the moment they turned around to glare at Yami No Marik, Marik's uber evil alter ego. Holding a canvas bag the deranged Egyptian smirked at the ancient spirits before him.

"You!" growls a livid Bakura it seemed the prospect of an evil Yami team up in the future were unlikely as Bakura still bore Yami Marik a grudge over that time he was defeated by him in a shadow game.

"You!" snarls a wary Yami at the same time as the Tomb Robber, Yami No Marik existed merely for chaos and destruction, he could never get along with him.

Marik takes over from his Yami before anyone can start summoning monsters "Pharaoh, tomb Robber" he greets them casually "Don't worry I'm in the drivers seat, at least for the duration of the flight anyway" he chuckles "Ishtar's afraid of flying" he explains.

/:Am not! I fear nothing, no man, no beast, no God, no realm and certainly not a flying metal bird of doom!:/

"Ishtar?" Yami asks him.

"Got to call my Yami something" Marik shrugs "figured Bakura has his Hikari's last name so…" shrugs again.

Bakura folds his arms clearly irritated "Bakura maybe my host's last name but is also my name and has always been my name" he states coldly before relinquishing control back to Ryo who stumbles nearly dropping the heavy bag he found himself carrying.

Yami also returns control back to Yugi who greets Ryo warmly "Bakura kun" he gives Ryo a quick hug, Ryo smiles shyly at the show of affection "please call me Ryo, Bakura is more…his name"

Yugi nod's his head solemnly while Marik slaps Ryo heartily on the back nearly sending him flying. Recovering from this Ryo smiles back at Marik "Salutations Marik, Yugi" Marik smiles back forcedly and leans over to Yugi and in a stage whisper asks him "What did he say?" Yugi giggles at his antics.

"Hello you berk" Ryo laughs good naturedly "got you" replies Marik with a thumbs up sign "seriously guys" he continues "thanks for inviting me along Yugi"

"Well with you carrying on like that begging, pleading, praying to Hathor, Bes and Isis and so on how could I not" Yugi teases him.

"Well it worked" claims Marik "and that's the main thing"

"What's so great about Domino anyway?" Ryo asks him "I thought you loved Egypt"

"I do but you know what they say" Marik grin's "home is where the pharaoh is"

"You know even if you manage to convince Ishizu to let you stay here" Yugi steels himself "It'll mean you have to go to school"

Marik pales for a moment but then relaxes "Ha, you nearly had me then I can always play hookie" he claims.

Ryo shakes his head "I should never have introduced him to television" he mutters.

Grampa Motou finds his three teenage wards chatting amongst each other. He observed his Grandson with pride, Marik with some ire and Ryo relievededly neither he nor Yugi spoke much English and while his friends in Britain spoke Japanese he knew having an interpreter come along would be useful.

Yugi, Marik, Bakura" he greeted them all, and they broke of their conversation to look at him expectantly "All packed and ready to go?" He asks them. Bakura nod's his head and says "oh yes sir" while Marik shakes his bag by way of answer.

"Our flight leaves in twenty minutes" Grampa states "now where's our terminal" he scratches his chin thoughtfully.

"Over here Grampa" Yugi leads the Way to Kaiba Corp airlines flight 16 leaving at terminal ten, a display above it announced it as the domino to Cardiff flight. An Attractive Air Stewardess in a Dark Blue uniform with a KC insignia above her top pocket was caching tickets.

Marik bumps into a man passing by causing him to stumble "watch it pal" Marik growls "anyone would think you owned the plane!"

Kaiba turns around to face him "I do" he declares folding his arms he glares impassively at Marik.

"Kaiba?" gasps Yugi drawing Kaiba's attention from Marik to himself, he glances at the terminal they were heading for "leaving the country Yugi?" he asks rhetorically "don't forget when you return I expect a rematch" he stalks of his trademark trench coat flapping cape like behind him.

Marik give's Kaiba's retreating form the finger before following Yugi and Ryo up to the check in desk where Grampa Motou was waiting for them. After Grampa Motou, Yugi, Ryo and Marik are passed through although Marik had to use the Millennium Rod to prevent customs from discovering his and Bakura's stash of pointy objects.

In the plane Yugi had a window seat and was glancing out of it at the ground in wonder waiting for the plane to take of. Ryo was sandwiched in the middle and was trying valiantly to read a Roswell High book, that mixture of Sci-fi and Teen angst appealed to him. Marik was leaning against him in an aisle seat and was bored out of his skull.

"I'm bored" he whines. Yugi isn't paying any attention just staring out of the window like a two year old while Ryo merely grunts un-Ryo like and says "I'm busy"

Marik groaned Ishtar was locked up tightly in his Soul Room wanting nothing to do with flying you could tell just how bored Marik was if he was willing to strike up a conversation with Ishtar.

"But I'm bored" he whines rubbing his head against Ryo's shoulder. Yugi finally notices his boredom and laughs "how can you be bored?" he asks incredulously "look were flying!" He gestures at the window where the runway was racing past as the Plane taxied of into the wild blue yonder. Marik looks out of the window for several seconds before turning back to Ryo "I'm bored" he whines.

"Give me five minutes Marik" says Ryo "I want to finish this chapter" Marik sighs "but I'm bored now" he complains. It was alright for everyone else Yugi was a kid in a candy store so long as he had his window, Ryo had his book and even Grampa Motou was occupied with a newspaper crossword a few seats ahead. "Just let me finish this chapter Marik" states Ryo "then I'll do whatever you wanna do, I promise"

Marik gives Ryo a hug and plants a kiss on his cheek "thanks Ry" he smiles madly. A bloke in the next aisle across at looks at them in disgust "can you not do that" he snaps "it's not natural"

A blushing Ryo glares at him and with a British stiff upper lip retorts "your flying" he snuggles up to Marik acting the part to perfection. At least Marik wasn't bored anymore; the look on that blokes face was priceless besides he'd only wanted Ryo to duel him in the first place.

Half way through the flight they experienced Airplane food. Ryo having a vast experience in such meals saved the drink but declined the food. Yugi in his ignorance and despite Ryo's warnings accepted his meal and later regretted it. Marik however finished both his and Yugi's meals displaying a stomach that far from been cast iron must have been made of reinforced die cast steel.

Hours later they finally arrived at the airport and after going through customs where Ishtar and Bakura amused themselves by banishing several other passengers luggage to the shadow realm. Grampa Motou turned to them as they stepped out into the world "here we are" he declares a twinkle in his eye "Cardiff"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos Dragon Fox: thanks for the reviews, yes I have a lot of story ideas in my head, I have a several chapter long YGO GX fic starring Chazz Princeton that I'd love to post but simply don't have the time, originally I intended this to be a 4 or 5 chapter long slightly outlandish fic showing the Yamis misadventures in Britain, however this chapter kind of gave me an idea for a story arc making it even longer, my Kaiba vs. SG1 story however has been drafted and ends with 4 chapters, will try and post them when I can.**

**Author note: Anghelides is the name of a Torchwood book author.**

Chapter 2) Beware of the Bad Wolf

It was getting late when they checked into the Anghelides hotel. Yugi and Marik had been amazed to discover the Welsh had their own language, Ryo was happy to be back, England it might not be but it was close, very close.

Although they each had their own rooms they congregated in one of their rooms to hang out and amuse themselves, in Yugi's room they compared dueling strategies and in Ryo's played a game involving Duel Monster cards and a map of the city Marik had found in his room. The aim of the game was to prevent an outbreak of monsters in Cardiff.

Ryo had set it up as the resident RPG expert, they each played a character that they made their own. Yugi was a Japanese exchange student. Marik an illegal immigrant from Egypt. Ryo an Englishman (boy) in Wales, as the game progressed each of their characters realizes that they have the skills and power needed to stop the monsters.

Some (Good) monsters could be convinced to assist them in defeating the (evil) monsters it was a really engaging game that taxed the imagination of the three players who came up with brilliant scenarios like herding all the monsters onto an alien spaceship that takes them back to where they came from.

The Yami's were sulking as their Hikari's wouldn't let them play (admittedly they had wanted to 'increase the realism' of the game and using their Millennium items bring the monsters to life along the Cardiff streets) It was probably for the best that they didn't as after all where could even the resourceful Thief King find an alien spaceship? Especially as he said "at this time of night"

Getting up the following morning they find Grampa Motou has already got up and left leaving them a note at the reception desk. Yugi red it out loud to Marik and Ryo as they had breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

Dear Yugi I have decided to make an early start as I'm not entirely sure on the directions Professor Leyland gave me. I may be some time so don't wait for me, feel free to look around the city with Ryo and Marik remember to ask Ryo to translate for you if you want anything. I have left some money for you in your room to buy souvenirs with, don't get into to much trouble and beware of thieves the Millennium Puzzle attracts far too much attention. Love Grampa.

P.S. you could try visiting Cardiff's natural history museum on museum avenue or the Hollywood bowl on Blate pass, oh and the high street has an arcade up from Mary street, and the Millennium Centre on Roald Dahl pass near Cardiff bay may be of interest to you.

"So where do you think we should go first?" Yugi asks his friends after reading the note "arcade" replies Marik immediately; Ryo nods his head in agreement "we can take that street map you found with us so we don't get lost" he adds "I'm good with maps"

"Where after that?" Yugi asks them. Marik shrugs his shoulders in answer "hang around the mall annoying the security guards?" he suggests. Bakura having taken over Ryo's body grunts "done that" he claims. "Yeah" says Marik "but this is in another country, have you ever annoyed a welsh security guard?" he asks him.

Yami personally felt it would involve less collateral damage if Bakura agreed with Marik and so was glad when Bakura admitted "not as such no, been here before though" he says with an odd look in his eyes.

"When?" Ishtar asks him having taken over Marik's body. "A century or so ago2 answers Bakura "the cities changed since then" he states. "Cities do that" Yami comments dryly.

Ishtar is shoved back into the Rod by Marik, Bakura returns control of his body back to Ryo and Yami returns to the Puzzle, allowing their Hikaris to finish their meal in silence.

A short while later Yugi, Marik and Ryo were hanging out in the arcade the games weren't as innovative as the ones found back in Japan but an arcades an arcade. A short while later Bakura stalked out of the arcade in disgust, a brooding Ishtar following in the irate Tomb Robbers wake, as Yami strutted out smirking his pockets bulged with the contents of his winnings.

"Baka Pharaoh" snarls Bakura kicking an empty coke can venting his frustration while Ishtar looked at Yami with a look that was a cross between envy, admiration, utter loathing and lust.

"I don't know what you're complaining about" Ishtar sneers "you could always steal it of him"

Bakura grunts non-committedly, Yami gives Ishtar a dirty look as they mooch around the mall not really paying any attention to their surroundings eventually they kick back against a wall and stop to watch the world go by.

"The things people scribble on walls eh?" Ishtar comments as he admires the graffiti on the wall, Yami shakes his head in disgust "what's it say?" Ishtar asks Bakura who was also looking at the graffiti; Yami shakes his head in amusement and snorts.

"It's written in welsh not English" states Bakura earning an exclamation of surprise from Ishtar who hadn't really been paying attention last night "they have their own language?" Bakura nods his head but doesn't bother to reply. "Can you read what it says?" Yami asks him intrigued by whatever had captivated the Tomb Robbers attention. "I'm not fluent in it" Bakura admits "but if memory serves…Beware the Bad Wolf, beware…" he frowns and hesitantly adds "touch wood?" he shrugs and raps twice on Ishtar's forehead before dodging a punch for the aggravated Egyptian "what didya do that for?" he roars.

"one should always be wary of omens" claims Bakura "and take the necessary precautions" he sniggers ducking another punch as Ishtar snarls "my head aint made of wood!" as he gets what he meant "that's what you think" quips Bakura "why you…" Ishtar seethes and swipes at Bakura again.

"Hassack!" sneers Bakura.

"Miktar!" Ishtar sneers back; before a full fledged fight can escalate Yami intervenes.

"Duelists Kree!" he shouts in his most commanding voice managing to attract the others attention. "You wanted to annoy the security guards" he reminds them "congratulations you succeeded" he points across the mall where a couple of uniformed men with radios was approaching their direction.

Ishtar growls "I can't be bothered with this" he snarks returning to the Rod. Bakura huffs and gives in "let's vacate the premises of our own violation" sighs Yami. "He means lets leave now before they throw us out" Bakura mutters to Marik who retorts "I knew that" as he and Bakura trail after Yami.

Later, a little while later

"Where are we again?" Marik asks out loud as he gazes across Cardiff bay the weak sunlight glistened along the waters surface, he watched the loll of the tide and the swell of the waves a feeling of peace and serenity overcame him.

"Mermaid Quay" Ryo mumbles also at peace with the world some days it was almost possible for him to forget he was the host of an evil soul stealing Yami.

"Seen any yet?" Yugi asks them from his position perched on top of a stone pillar also gazing out to sea.

"What's a mermaid?" a curious Marik asks them.

"Don't you know anything Marik?" a slightly exasperated Yugi asks him, Marik shrugs "I had a sheltered up-bringing remember" he points out.

"A beautiful Woman with the tail of a fish" a wishful Ryo explains "usually found enticing sailors out at sea, I've always liked mermaids" he admits.

"Oh" realizes Marik "a fish girl" he moves on a little ahead to lean on a set of railings overlooking the bay.

Yugi and Ryo swap exasperated glances, Marik turns around and catches them "hey" he protests. Ryo and Yugi grin at him.

"Have you ever seen a mermaid?" Yugi asks Ryo while giving the impression of asking the world in general.

"Not as such no" he sighs in disappointment.

"How do you know they even exist?" Marik asks them leaning back against Yugi's post.

"Thousands of eye witnesses spread across several centuries of sailing can't be wrong" claims Ryo.

"And don't forget Cure Mermaid and Mermaid Knight" Yugi reminds him.

Marik grunts non-committedly while Ryo sighs he nudges a stone with his shoe before picking it up he tests the weight in his hand pulls it back and lets it fly across the bay where it skims the water several times until its sucked under.

"Not bad Ryo you've got a good arm there" Marik compliments him "you're stronger than you look"

"My sister was a mermaid" Ryo says his voice devoid of any emotion and then he smiles "she loved the water" he whispers.

"Isn't your sister…?" Marik tails of uncomftably, Yugi jumps down from his post concerned about his friend "Ryo...?"

"A sick boy was convinced she was a mermaid in human form, he drowned her to free her spirit" he takes a last look across the bay and walks away slowly.

Marik and Yugi exchange identical uncomftable glances of horror and stride after him, Yugi pats him awkwardly on the arm, and Marik puts an arm around him giving Ryo a loose hug. The trio stride along allowing the Yami's to take control.

Ishtar seemed content enough to just be in control for the time being. Bakura was subdued; his Hikari's emotions leaking through their link it would take some time for Ryo to get a hold of himself within his soul room. Yami was relieved that the day had passed so far with a minimum of incidence.

They walked across an open square past the impressive Millennium Centre, Bakura eye line focus on a water tower feature for a moment and narrow with suspicion but the moment passes and he looks away as he follows Yami and Marik mooching along boredly never realizing that Big brother was watching them.

Or rather Torchwood was tracking them on the CCTV cameras outside the hub "something weird's going on" complains Owen "either that or the cameras are on the blink" Tosh pulls up the same display and whistles "Jack!" she calls out "your going to want to see this"

Captain Jack Heartness jogs down the staircase and over to Tosh's workstation "it appears were moonlighting in an episode of the twilight zone" the ever helpful Ianto informs them "the cameras aren't working"

Jack grunts and looks over Tosh's shoulder the CCTV footage showed three teens walking around up top seemingly aimlessly one was extremely striking in leather and with black, red and gold coloured hair, while another wore shredded jeans and a purple top and was dripping in gold jewelry the third wore a Blue and white striped shirt and a faded pair of jogging bottoms with white hair. What made them stand out even more than their outlandish appearance was the way while everyone else in the frames of the cameras image moved normally their images were blurred and warped like a ghost on the screen but only the three teens showed this effect.

Jacks mouth went dry it couldn't be could it? "Enlarge it2 he points at the torso of the lead teen, Tosh types a few commands into the computer, the image froze and focused on the teens chest revealing a fuzzy image of a gold pyramid shaped pendent with a stylized eye symbol on the front, it hung on a thick metal chain around the teen's neck.

"What is it?" Ianto asks him, "what is it Jack?" a worried Gwen asks him, she'd never seen him thrown like that before. "Saw something like that once, a life time ago" he mutters by way of explanation.

"So it's alien?" queries Gwen.

"No…Egyptian, ancient Egyptian" Jack explains his full attention focused on that image, it wasn't possible, it just couldn't be possible, just how many of them were there? A siren goes of startling the team "not now" Jack groans he closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

Tosh pulls up the Rift activity tracker on her computer as Ianto and Gwen crowd around her and Jack "localized rift activity" she informs them. Jack opens his eyes "how local?" he asks.

"Guess" comments Owen twisting his monitor around so the others can see the real time security display on his work station now showing that the three teens have disappeared into thin air.

"Hell no" exclaims Jack rushing over to Owens work station to confirm it, he turns around to the rest of his team "prep the rift manipulator" he instructs his team "we have to find them"

"And then what?" Owen asks him.

Jack grins like a maniac "then we bring them back"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3) Back from the future

One Moment Yami, Bakura and Ishtar were meandering along a Cardiff street and the next…they were somewhere…else.

Yami and Yugi found themselves in a futuristic looking city with tall gleaming sky scrapers and roads built on supports as far as the eye could see. They were stood at the top of an extremely tall sky scraper affording a breath taking view of the city. It was late at night and the city was illuminated by millions of lights, so bright it simply had to be visible from space.

"Where am I?" Yami asks out loud as he looked down and across at the city before him "how did I get here?"

A voice speaks up answering his questions "I have no idea" Yami turns around to find a tall guy with blond hair in a suit which reminded him of Kaiba's battle City Trench coat. A large belt buckle engraved with the letter A was fashioned around his middle, a long and sharp looking duel disk was attached to his left arm while in his right hand he held a Duel Monsters card he apparently had been musing over.

"I couldn't help but notice" he speaks up again, his down under accent contrasting with his prideful manner "that you have a duel disk an old one" practically an antique he thought "tell you what if it still works how about you and me throw down right here, right now?"

Yami's eye's narrowed as he folded his arms resting his right hand upon his duel Disk protectively "who are you?" he asks him not entirely sure what was going on but not about to back down from a challenge.

The blond smiles almost ironically "Jack atlas" he replies "and you…?"

"Yami" Yami decides against giving the stranger Yugi's name "call me Yami"

Meanwhile Bakura also found himself alone and in a dilapidated run down section of a city at night, not the best nor safest place to find yourself he thinks. From the few tantalizing glimpses he caught of the rest of the city as he ran along the run down roof tops jumping from building to building the rest of the city looked really nice, shiny even.

Ryo was just as clueless about what just happened to them and where they were however (and Bakura derived a deep sense of satisfaction from this although he'd never admit it) that Ryo felt so long as Bakura was in control nothing bad could happen to him, or if it did Bakura would simply banish it to the shadow realm (if anything bad was lucky and he was feeling particully merciful of course)

//I think I know what happened or rather what caused it to happen// Bakura tells Ryo through the mind link //bloody Cardiff weird shit like this is a dime a dozen in that blasted city//

//When you were in Cardiff before did something like this happen to you?// Ryo asks his dark side worried.

//Not exactly like this no// Bakura replied //there was a man…a Captain…and a tarot card girl, I gave some tips to her…//

//What happened?// a curious Ryo asks.

//Can't remember specifically// admits Bakura //my memories blurred something in the drink// he replies distractedly before crouching down and peering below into an alley //a commotion, people are here//

//Maybe they can tell us where we are, and how to get back// Ryo suggests optimistically.

//Doubtful if they weren't already here in which case they wouldn't know a thing then their probably in the same boat as us// Bakura ever the realist replies.

//Maybe it's Yugi or Marik// Ryo suggests hopefully.

A guy with black spiky hair and yellow highlights in a dark blue jacket with shoulder pads and grey gloves appears and runs past them through the under city while been chased by two goons in dark blue uniforms.

//Or not// states Bakura.

Ishtar didn't know where he was, how he got there or who was responsible for all of it, nor did he care. It was dark, it was night time and there were plenty of new victims for him to terrorize.

Everything was going great until Marik caught sight of…it.

Some kind of fancy futuristic looking bikes and a couple of duelists dueling on 'em while riding said bikes at high speeds along a track. He took over immediately and began drooling over them he'd always had a thing for a good motorbike and these things were hotter than hot! "Cool!" he grinned a grin reminiscent of Ishtar "me wants" and that was how Marik came to be riding at about 240 MPH doing bunny hops and other dangerous stunts which shouldn't be attempted at even a quarter of the speed on a stolen D-Wheel.

The speed! The adrenaline! The freedom! It was exhilarating Marik would have killed someone for a duel right there and then but as it happened he didn't have to, simple theft had been enough to attract the attention of a Security D-Wheel which appeared in pursuit of him.

"Citizen you are ordered to power down the stolen D-Wheel and submit yourself for questioning" the security Agent calls out to Marik basically telling him to surrender and come quietly…Big Mistake!

"As if!" scoffs Marik revving the engine "eat my dust" he roars of with the security agent in pursuit.

Torchwood present day

The rift manipulator was in full swing to track and find the three lost teens. As everyone worked away at their appointed tasks Gwen and Tosh share glances, Ianto nods at Gwen and Owen gives her a look of encouragement, or maybe he was just telling her to hurry up and get on with it, who can tell? Gwen steals herself before approaching Jack.

"Jack that Gold pendant thing what does it mean?" she asks him "what is it about a piece of jewelry that's got you so rattled?"

Jack seems to come out of a trance he blinks twice before smiling disarmingly "rattled?" he asks in mock outrage "the fifth and greatest iron legion of the Neo Roman Empire couldn't rattle me, believe it they've tried" he looks around at his team "I'm certain it's just a coincidence, just a couple of school kids in deadly anger, but we'll bring them back" his eye's bore holes into Gwen's "I promise you we'll save them"

"Speaking of" a chuffed Owen calls over "I know who were looking for, it might not be entirely accurate but since their famous it'll give us the highlights of their lives at least"

"Famous?" Ianto queries.

"Yeah I'm no Tosh and it would have helped if we could pull data out of Japan severs but I found an English fan site which listed practically every detail possible about them"

"Japan?" Gwen asks Owen who smirks.

"That's where their from well more or less" Owen reads out the data he'd obtained "Yugi Motou the one with the funky gold pyramid thing, really weird hair and apparently according to an interview he once gave it's natural! Can you believe that?" he asks cynically.

The others knew exactly what he meant the lead teen Yugi had black, gold and scarlet hair, tri coloured hair? That simply couldn't be natural.

"Why is he famous?" Jack attempts to keep Owen focused on the matter at hand.

"I'm getting there" Owen claims "he's sixteen apparently although according to this he barely looks a day over ten"

"He looked about seventeen to me" Ianto comments from his post by the coffee machine.

"Well they do say he looks taller on TV or in this case security camera's" Owen adds "his school grades, damned if I know how the fan's got that information let alone how they translated it from Japanese are below average, but then he and several of his friends have regally skipped school for gaming tournaments, he lives in Domino City Japan and is world famous for been the best player of a card game called Duel Monsters"

"Never heard of it" comments Ianto.

"You've probably never heard of Jeremy Clarkson" snorts Owen "besides it's not as big in Europe as it is America and Asia, he even has an official title the 'King of Games' he also has a rival Seto Kaiba the ex world champ and owner of Kaiba Corp, and a reported history of bullying the receiving end not the giving"

"Isn't Seto Kaiba a child genius who created working holographic projectors and refuses to sell them to the military?" Tosh asks out loud "instead he uses it in conjunction with a card game his corporation endorses"

"Duel Monsters yeah" Owen agrees with her.

"Holograms?" Jack frowns "they shouldn't be officially invented for another fifty/sixty years" he shakes his head.

"Marik Ishtar the tanned one, and a strange one, he has a following on the fan sites as a duelist and holds a present rank of third place after Yugi and Kaiba, apparently he just appeared and attended Kaiba corps Battle City tournament where he finished second after losing to Yugi" he scowls at the screen "I get the feeling something screwy happened in that tournament" he claims "according to this Kaiba and Yugi's semi final match was broadcast live and halfway through it for no apparent reason all the TV screens broadcasting it…exploded"

Jack whistled "out of our jurisdiction" he reminds the team "and it doesn't necessarily mean anything 'phantasmagorias' as they used to say in the old days"

"What's really strange about this guy is that he doesn't exist" explains Owen "he's Egyptian and certainly looks it but there are no records on him no date of birth, no school, fair enough he is from Africa but he's traveled to Japan several times and now he's flown from Domino to Cardiff and…nothing, the passports a fake, a really good one but fake none the less"

"And the albino…he's British isn't he?" Jack hazards a guess.

"Yes" Owen replies wondering how the hell Jack knew stuff like that "although he's not a true albino, he has brown eyes, he was born in Britain but emigrated to Japan at the age of ten, he's lived there the rest of his life, mother and sister both deceased, a car accident, his fathers alive and currently in south America, an archeologist"

"Got a name to accompany that description?" Gwen asks him.

"Reeooh Bakura"

"Ryo" Tosh pronounces it perfectly "I had a great uncle Ryo" she explains "and…" types a few commands into her station "were almost ready to try and bring them back, I just need a few more minutes to finish some calculations, I believe there still on Earth some time in the near future, well within a century at least…Jack?"

Jack Heartness has turned white, he'd frozen still as though trapped in time, ever since Owen had said the name Bakura, he slowly straightens up "Bakura" he whispers under his breath 'either it's just another 'co-incidence' or…he's back! The phantom thief, demon of the shadows…Bakura stealer of souls, king of thieves…Jack swallows a painful lump in his throat how he wished he could pay the seer girl a visit right now, maybe it would be best if he didn't bring them back…no he couldn't let them run riot around the future, it's best to deal with the enemy you know now and not worry about him for the next fifty years.

"I'm fine" Jack tells the team "it's just I knew a Bakura once" sort of true if they'd taken turns to kill each other counted as friendship…but he was dead, the necklace had vanished which had always worried him, but the host was definitely dead, shot through the heart which continued to beat even with one of the golden spikes embedded in it, he had to be dead…but he wasn't was he? The thief King wasn't flesh and blood, like jack he couldn't be killed, he could only be delayed.

Back to the future

Jack and Yami square of in a duel on top of a Domino City skyscraper "I'll start us of" declares Jack drawing a card he chooses a machine type monster and plays it face down in defense mode "I play a face down card and call it a turn" he decides.

"My move" Yami draws a card "and I'll start by summoning Queen's Knight in Atk mode!" a female warrior clutching a shield and sword "I attack your face down monster" Yami's monster attacks and destroys Jacks which is revealed as a Mecha Bunny but not before Jack activates his trap card the continues trap Space Gate "now whenever you call an attack I get to add a counter to my Spacegate" Jack explains "and that isn't the end either since my Mecha bunny was flipped up I can select one card on the field and deal 500 points of damage to it's owners life pints and I choose Queen's Knight" Yami's life points decrease to 3500 "it only gets worse when Mecha Bunny is sent to the graveyard I can search my deck and if I have another I can set it on the field in defense mode" Jack replaces his destroyed Mecha Bunny with another one face down.

**Spacegate: 1 counter**

::Yami:: Yugi informs his Yami ::we don't know anything about our opponents cards, there effects are like nothing I've ever seen::

::Yes:: admits Yami ::his deck is a complete mystery to us but brave heart Yugi I'm not about to let a little thing like that stop me from achieving our victory::

"I also place a face down card and end my turn" announces Yami 'it's your move" he sets the Magicians Circle Trap card and ends his turn.

Jack draws a card "I play a monster in defense mode, set a card face down and end my turn" he announces.

Yami regards him curiously "are you going to defend for the entire duel?" he asks Jack who merely snorts and gestures at him to take his turn.

Yami draws a card Dark Magic Ritual but without Magician of Black Chaos it was useless "I summon King's Knight" a male warrior wearing a crown and hefting a sword "when King's Knight and Queen's Knight are together on the field they automatically summon Jack's Knight" a tall warrior with a shield and a sword.

Yami has King's Knight attack and destroy Jack's face down Mecha bunny which deals 500 points of damage to the owner of King's Knight before been replaced by another, Yami's life point's decrease to 3000.

**Spacegate: 2 counters**

Yami then has Queen's Knight attack and destroy Jack's last Mecha bunny which deals 500 points of damage to the owner of Queen's Knight, Yami's life point's decrease to 2500.

**Spacegate: 3 counters**

"Finally I attack your last line of defense with Jack's Knight" Yami's monster attacks Jack's monster which is revealed to be a ghost like warrior Ghost Gardna upon which Jack's Knights attack fails.

**Spacegate: 4 counters**

Yami looks at the Def 1900 monster in annoyance, and then at Jack's Knight with Atk 1900 and sighs "end turn it's your move"

"I draw" Jack draws a card and smiles coldly "summon Jutte Fighter in Atk mode" a glasses wearing karate man "I activate his ability and switch your Jack's Knight to defense mode" Jack's Knight switches to defense "now I switch my Ghost Gardna to Atk mode" Ghost Gardna switches to Atk.

"I attack Queen's Knight with my Ghost Gardna" Ghost Gardna is destroyed by Queen's Knight and Jack's life points decrease to 2500.

**Spacegate: 5 counters**

"Spacegate activates when your monsters attack or is attacked" explains Jack but that didn't explain why he sacrificed 1500 life points attacking with a monster with 0 Atk points.

"Since its been destroyed by battle it's effect kicks in so your Queen's Knight loses a thousand Atk points" declares Jack as Queen's Knight's Atk decreases to 500 "so now it's weaker than my Jutte Fighter" he gloats "attack with tuning fork chop" Jutte Fighter destroys Queen's Knight, Yami's life points decrease to 2300.

**Spacegate: 6 counters**

"Now I can send my Spacegate with six counters to the graveyard to special summon a level six monster like Prime Material Dragon" a large green dragon with high Atk "you took such a huge hit just to summon that?" he asks Jack who shakes his head "no I took such a huge hit to summon this!" he activates his face down trap Urgent Tuning the tuner Jutte Fighter and non-tuner Prime Material Dragon to summon a fiendish Dragon monster red all over and with terrible horns and fangs, it roars at Yami.

Jack smiles at his prize card "no one can defeat me and my Red Dragon Archfiend prepare for the end"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaos Dragon Fox: sorry about that but I felt it was the right place to end the chapter, here we catch up with Bakura and Marik, and I take on the challenge of writing a turbo duel!**

Chapter 4) Dueling in the future, Junk Barrage!

Last time:

Marik went joy riding on a stolen Duel Runner, Bakura found himself in the run down satellite sector, and Yami and Jack Atlas throw down!

And now the continuation:

Yusei was beginning to tire and he still hadn't shaken of the pursuing Security officers, he'd tried everything, doubling back on himself, kicking over trash cans, the works but to no avail he turned the next corner and came face to face with a blind alley he was trapped!

The Security officers swagger up to him confident that they had finally caught the satellite brat "stay right there slacker" the tall and gangly one growls.

"I don't want any trouble" insists Yusei backing up against the wall.

"Too late for that you satellite scum!" the burly short one snarls.

Yusei prays for a miracle but gets a severely pissed of Tomb Robber instead as Bakura drops down of a roof and lands behind the Security officers "trouble?" he sneers "I live for trouble" he claims

The startled Security officers turn around and try to grab Bakura who throws the tall gangly one over his shoulder in a judo move and twists the Short burly ones arm causing him to cry out in pain.

The frightened Security officers take flight to intimidated by the new arrival to worry about arresting Yusei.

"Thanks for the assist friend" Yusei greets Bakura with a smile offering him his hand "the names Yusei, Yusei Fudo" Bakura shakes the offered hand and shrugs "no problem" he replies dismissively as they walk away "I loath cowardly bullies" they stride along the back streets Yusei in the lead "you can call me Bakura" he adds almost as an after thought.

They duck into an abandoned garage boarded up with planks of wood running across the whole structure, presumably to keep people like Yusei and Bakura out, inside Yusei has set up a pretty good shop, with tools and motor parts lying all over the place, a sheet covers a small snug shape, just about the size of a medium sized Motorbike in a corner.

Yusei told Bakura a little about his life and dreams and aspirations, Bakura found the situation between the Satellite and the main city intriguing.

"…and Security hates us Satellite brats" Yusei shakes his head in disgust "but I have a dream one day I'll be able to fix up my Duel Runner and take part in the fortune cup, a real big Duel Tournament coming up this year"

"So" drawls Bakura "you duel?" he asks expectantly, and Yusei doesn't disappoint "sure do" he picks up a cracked Duel disk of an upturned crate "wanna Duel?" he asks Bakura who grins in response.

They square of in the some what cramped garage Bakura starts things of drawing a card he examines his hand before choosing a card "I summon the Witch of the Black forest in Defense mode" a Gothic looking Spellcaster type monster "and set two cards face down" he smirks at Yusei "your turn fortune"

Yusei smiles at the nickname good naturedly and draws a card "your going down trouble" he smirks at Bakura who raises an eyebrow "I play Speed Warrior in Atk mode" a streamlined Warrior type monster in a grey exo-suit "and I'll have him attack your monster"

Bakura didn't get it, even though he'd never seen that monster before in his life, according to the Atk point meter its Atk was less than his Black Forest Witch's Def.

"On the turn its summoned Speed Warriors Atk is doubled" Yusei explains as Speed Warrior (Atk: 900 becomes Atk: 1800) and destroys Bakura's monster.

"No harm to my life points" Bakura claims adding Uria the lord of Searing Flames to his hand per Witch of the Black forests effect.

"I'll place a face down and end my turn" announces Yusei.

Bakura draws a card an activates his to face down cards, Robbin' Zombie, and Robin' Goblin "I summon the Headless Knight in Atk mode" a Haunted Suit of armor, decision time to attack or not to attack, that could have been a trap card Yusei played but Bakura had well honed duelist senses and couldn't sense any immediate danger besides he had a chance to do some real damage here.

"I attack Speed Warrior with my Headless Knight" Speed warrior (Atk: 900 becomes 400) "when my knight battles a monster it loses 500 Atk points during the damage step" explains Bakura as his monster destroys Yusei's and Yusei's life points decrease to 2950 he's forced to discard a random card from his hand (Road Syncron) and the top card of his deck (Scrap Iron Scarecrow.)

Bakura sets a card face down and ends his turn Yusei draws a card and smiles confidently "this is the end" he claims "I summon Junk Syncron" an orange robot like Warrior type monster "it's effect allows me to resurrect Speed Warrior" Speed Warrior is special summoned in Defense mode "now I tune my Junk Syncron and Speed Warrior to Syncro summon Junk Warrior!" the two monsters create a vortex from which a robot like Ace with a large fist emerges.

Bakura had to admit he was impressed "I'm impressed" he admits (told you)

"And I'm just getting started" claims Yusei playing a spell card "Double Summon allows me to summon once more this turn so I choose to summon The Calculator" a Thunder type monster resembling a robot calculator "it Atk becomes the combined level of all face-up monsters on my side of the field"

"With a total level of seven that's 2100" a grim Bakura realizes.

"That's right and now my Junk Warriors effect activates its Atk points increase by the combined Atk of all face-up level 2 or lower monsters on my side of the field and The Calculator qualifies"

"Your Junk Warrior gains 2100 Atk points" mutters Bakura.

"For a grand total of 4400" agrees Yusei "Junk Warrior wipe out his Headless Knight!" Bakura activates his trap card "Spirit Barrier! My monster may be destroyed but you'll do no damage to my life points" Junk Warrior destroys Headless Knight no damage done.

"That card only works when you have a monster on the field" states Yusei he attacks Bakura directly with The Calculator taking out more than half his life points, Bakura's life points decrease to 1900.

Yusei ends his turn "not bad" comments Bakura "but not good enough to beat me" he draws a card "I send all three of my continues traps to the graveyard in order to summon Uria lord of searing Flames!" the red dragon like Pyro type monster appears the garage was to small for such an awesome monster "say good bye to your face-down" Bakura activates it's effect and destroys Yusei's face down card Syncro Deflector trap card.

"Now I play the spell card pot of greed and draw 2 cards" he draws 2 cards "I play Spell Absorption and Gravekeepers Servant" Bakura's life points increase to 2400 "and the Dark Door card" Bakura's life points increase to 2900 "but they won't be around for long because I send all three of my continues spell cards to the graveyard to special summon Hammon Lord of Striking Thunder!" the Yellow phoenix like Thunder type monster appears squashed up alongside Uria, there's barely any room left in the garage.

"Not to shabby eh?" he asks an awed Yusei "Hammond destroy the Calculator!" Yusei's monster is destroyed Junk Warrior (Atk 4400 decreases to 2300), Yusei's life points decrease to 1850 "and when Hammond destroys a monster he deals a thousand points of direct damage to your life points" states Bakura, Yusei's life points decrease to 850.

"Uria attack his Junk Warrior" Uria blasts Junk Warrior with searing flames destroying it Yusei's life point's decrease to 150.

Bakura ends his turn, Yusei draws a card and scans his hand he had nothing that could take out Bakura's monsters, and delaying at this point would be pointless he places his hand over his deck "I surrender" he announces in good grace despite his loss.

"Your giving in?" asks Bakura but Yusei shakes his head "I haven't drawn a card that can take out your monsters, and I'd rather not take a 3000 or more direct attack this turn" Bakura nods his head in acceptance "You played a good game" he comments adding mentally 'for a mortal'

0o0o0

Marik on a stolen Duel Runner was been chased by Security officers on Security Duel Runners he ducked through the narrow alleys dodging trash cans and dumpsters at high speed he cut a corner and glanced back his pursuers were no where in sight it appeared he'd shaken them of, amateurs he thought with a mad cackle just for empathize suddenly from out of nowhere a Blue Security Duel Runner rams into him piloted by a big burley Security Officer with black hair and a scar along his left cheek "hold it right there punk I'm bringing you in or my name isn't Officer Trudge"

"Bye bye Cupcake" Marik calls back as he floors it leaving officer Cupcake I mean Trudge in the dust.

"Cupcake!" a livid Trudge roars "I'll give you cupcake, you can't get away that easily" he types a command into his duel Runners onboard computer linking to the stolen Duel Runners computer which activates "Over-riding suspects Duel Runner Speed World field spell activated"

On Marik's stolen Duel Runner a Duel Screen flashes up and a Duel Disk section slides up and slots together "A duel?" wonders Marik "A Nitro Duel!" (So near and yet so far) he drew five cards from the deck that was already placed in the Duel Disk's deck holder.

"I'll teach you to respect the law" declares Trudge drawing five cards and then an additional card, Speed Counters: 1 all. "I throw down Gonogo in Def mode, set a face down and end my turn" a ball shaped Rock type monster appears beside trudges Duel Runner.

The roaring Duel Runners race along the Neo-Domino City streets.

Marik draws a card, Speed Counters 2 all. He studies his hand, he'd dueled in the shadow realm, he'd dueled on a blimp thousands of meters high in the sky but he'd never dueled on a motor bike before.

Ishtar was already thinking of the possibilities imagine a Shadow duel while riding Duel runners!

"I summon Cross-Sword beetle in Atk mode" a hideous looking Insect type monster appears beside Mariks Duel Runner "and attack your Gonagog or whatever its called" Cross-Sword Beetle turns around an attack Trudges defense position monster "not so fast fugitive" Trudge activates his face down trap card castle walls which adds an extra 500 Def points to Gonogos Def (Def: 1600 increases to 2100) Gonogo repels Cross Sword Beetles Atk sending it slamming back into Marik who struggles to control his Duel Runner as his life points decrease to 3700 "Damn!" he swears.

"Now Gonogos effect activates forcing any monster who battled it to be flipped into defense mode" trudge states smugly as Cross-Sword Beetle is flipped into face down defense mode.

Marik growls in annoyance :/so what are you going to do now?/: Ishtar asks him sardonically.

"Easy" replies Marik "I'm gonna win" he claims confidently in the tone of voice that indicates that the answer should have been obvious to all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaos Dragon Fox: glad you like it, I got a kick out of writing his riding duel**

Chapter 5) Dueling in the future: the Bug Swatter strikes!

Last Time: Marik's attack on Trudges defending monster failed and he lost life points and his monster flipped into face-down defense mode.

And now the continuation:

"Easy" Marik claims with the utmost confidence "I'm gonna win"

'You know' thinks Ishtar 'I believe him'

"Okay here's how I play" he sets a trap card and a speed spell card face-down on the field "your move badge for brains" he yells at officer Trudge who growls.

"Your grasping at straws fugitive" Trudge draws a card from his deck, Speed counters 3 all, "I play the Speed Spell card Upstart Goblin allowing me to draw an additional card to my hand" Trudge draws a card, Marik's life-points increase by 1000.

Marik's life-points: 4700.

"I summon Pursuit chaser in Atk mode" a machine type monster resembling a high speed robot "I also switch Gonogo to Atk mode and attack your defense position monster" Gonogo destroys Marik's face-down Cross-Sword Beetle, his D-Wheel shudders as he takes 500 points of damage.

Marik's life-points: 4200.

"What the Fu..!" exclaims Marik.

"Now, now" Trudge mocks him "I wouldn't want to have to add offensive language to your ever-growing list of offences, I might not have room on the charge sheet, I mean what with stealing a D-wheel, reckless driving that could endanger public safety, resisting arrest,, I could go on for quite a while here"

Marik growls deep down in his throat.

"As long as my Pursuit Chasers face-up on the field his effect inflicts 500 points of damage to your life-points each time I destroy one of your defense position monsters" Trudge explains.

"Fine" Marik activates his trap card "soul rope allows me to special summon a Lv 4 monster from my deck for the bargain price of 1000 life-points when you destroy one of my monsters in battle"

Marik's life-points: 3200.

"I choose to special summon Shiny Black "C" in Defense mode" an extremely tiny black bug appears beside Marik's D-wheel.

"Don't you learn?" Trudge asks him "Pursuit chaser take out his puny insect" Marik activates his face-down Speed Spell "I play Speed spell Mirage Tube since you attacked one of my face-up monsters you take 1000 points of damage" he declares.

Trudge gasps as his D-wheel takes the hit and shifts down a gear allowing Marik to widen the distance between them.

Trudge's life-points: 3000, Trudge's Speed counters: 2

Shiny black "C" is destroyed by Pursuit Chaser and Marik takes 500 points of damage riding out the turbulence.

Marik's Life-points: 2700.

Trudge sets a face-down card and ends his turn.

"My turn" Marik draws a card, Marik's Speed counters increase to 4, trudge's Speed counters increase to 3, "And now I play the Speed Spell Insectoid Draw I discard an insect monster like my Level Eater from my hand and draw 2 new cards from my deck"

"And now I summon the Dessert Protector in Def mode" a long legged insect type monster "And activate Speed Spell Double Summon allowing me to tribute dessert Protector for Scary Moth" a scary looking LV 6 insect type monster "Now I can special summon Level Eater from the graveyard in Def mode y reducing scary Moth's LV by 1" a small bug resembling a ladybug with a level star shape marking appears beside Scary Moth whose level downgrades from 6 to 5.

"I attack pursuit chaser with Scary Moth" declares Marik but Trudge counters with a trap "Dark Spirit of the Silent switches your attack to Gonogo" he declares as his monster is destroyed taking 450 points of damage.

Trudge's Life-points: 2550.

"And now your monster is flipped face-down" states a smug looking Trudge as Marik calmly flips his monster into defense mode "big deal he mutters" Scary Moth's got higher Defense points anyway" he ends his turn.

Trudge draws a card and smirks, Marik's Speed counters increase to 5, Trudge's Speed counters increase to 4.

"I summon Frequency Magician and due to it's effect it gains a spell counter" a spell counter type monster that emits frequency waves "I now remove it's spell counter to increase Pursuit Chasers Atk by 500" Pursuit Chaser (Atk-1400 becomes 1900)

"That's not enough to take on my Scary Moth" Mari sates glancing back over his shoulder at Trudge's monster.

"Who said it was going to?" asks Trudge "I activate my own Speed Spell Double Summon and Bring out Search Striker, I tune my Frequency Magician and Search Striker to Syncro Summon Goyo Guardian!" a monster resembling a Japanese theater warrior appeared beside Pursuit Chaser.

"Not if my Shiny Black "C" has anything to say about it" declares Marik removing one of his fallen insect monsters from the graveyard "by removing if from play I can destroy your Syncro monster"

Despite Goyo Guardian's destruction Trudge didn't seem concerned "I attack Level Eater with my Pursuit Chaser" Level Eater is destroyed and Marik takes 500 points of damage and he struggles to control his D-wheel.

Marik's life-points: 2200.

"And now I activate the Speed Spell Reverse of Reverse!" declares Trudge.

Goyo Guardian is special summoned back to the field it whirls its whip about menacingly.

"Now I attack and destroy your Scary Moth with Goyo Guardian" Trudges monster attacks Marik's snagging it with its whip, and dealing 500 points of damage to Marik's life-points.

Marik's life-points: 1700.

Goyo Guardian drags the defense position Scary Moth over to Trudges side of the field.

Marik glances back over his shoulder and gulps, "give up" sneers Trudge "you can't beat me now fugitive"

'Is he correct?' thinks Marik 'can I not win with this deck?"

_To Be concluded!_

**Speed Spell Insectoid Draw: activate when your Speed counters are higher than your opponents, by discarding an insect type monster with less than 1000 def points from your hand you may draw 2 cards from your deck**

**Speed Spell Reverse of Reverse: you only activate this card on your turn after successfully destroying an opponents monster when your speed count is 4 or more all monsters destroyed by a card effect are special summoned to the field in the same position they were in when they were destroyed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: the next chapter will finally wrap up the dueling in the future storyline.**

Chapter 6) dueling in the future: Spiders Venom!

Marik was racing along the Neo-Domino city streets on a stolen D-wheel while been pursued by Sector Security Officer Trudge riding a Sector Security D-wheel.

Currently Marik's life-points stand at 1700 while Trudge has a more stable 3000; currently Marik has no cards on the field while Trudge has Pursuit Chaser and Goyo Guardian in Atk mode along with a Def position Scary Moth.

Some would say Marik was playing a fools game, some would say he'd had his fun and now was the time to throw in the towel, some would say he should just pull over and give himself up t the long arm of the law. What Marik would say in reply is unprintable, but a watered down version would go along the lines of "get stuffed!"

Marik draws a card, Marik's speed counters increase to 6, Trudge's Speed counters increase to 5.

:/we're in a pinch want me to take over?:/ Ishtar asks Marik who considers his proposal, as much as he hated letting his Yami take over even if he wasn't as evil as he used to be it still meant admitting he couldn't handle the situation himself, he didn't want to give up control, but this riding duel was dragging on, and he was beginning to tire.

:/Very well, but don't lose:/ Ishtar takes control of their body glancing at their current hand he grins psychotically 'this is going to be fun' he thinks.

"First I activate the Speed spell Spider-shot" he selects Desert Protector in his graveyard and then Trudges Pursuit Chaser forcing it to defense mode and dealing a 1000 points of damage to Trudge's life points.

Trudges Life-points: 2000. Marik's speed counters decrease to 4, Trudge's speed counters decrease to 4.

Marik and Trudge downshift, the gap between them decreases.

"Pointless" sneers Trudge.

"Not quite" cackles Ishtar "for now I can special summon Mother Spider in Atk mode" a large purple spider appears beside Ishtar.

"A level 6 monster, but you can't summon it without a tribute" protests Trudge.

"Didn't I say it was a special summon? When my opponent controls 2 or more defense position monsters I can special summon Mother Spider from my hand, and now I normal summon Hunter Spider in Atk mode"

Mother spiders Atk increases (Atk- 2300 increases to 2700) Hunter Spiders Atk increases (Atk-600 increases to 1000)

"First I attack Scary Moth with Mother Spider" Mother Spider rips Scary Moth to shreds "then I attack Pursuit Chaser with Hunter Spider" Hunter Spider bites into Pursuit Chaser destroying it.

"So what?" demands Trudge "your pathetic Spiders still aren't strong enough to defeat my Goyo Guardian"

"Details, details" Ishtar plays a Speed Spell Instant Syncro "now I'll summon a Syncro monster of my own" hunter Spider tunes with Mother Spider to Syncro summon Widower Spider in Atk mode, a large black Spider with spindly legs.

"You should have played it in defense mode" sneers trudge moving alongside Marik's D-wheel "I'm going to crush your overgrown bug next turn"

Ishtar snorts "spiders are arachnids not bugs" he states proud of knowing that fact, neither he nor Marik liked spiders, but they could make an exception just this once.

"I call an attack on your pathetic tranny monster" claims Ishtar throwing his hand out at Goyo Guardian, Widower Spider launches itself at Trudges monster.

"But it'll be destroyed!" exclaims Trudge.

"Your point?" asks Ishtar "Venom strike of Widow!" Widower Spider attacks Goyo Guardian who deflects its Atk back at it, destroying Widower Spider and dealing 400 points of damage to Marik's life-points. His D-wheel scrapes past a wall and shudders along, Ishtar barely remaining in control.

Marik's Life-points: 1300.

"Ha, ha" laughs Trudge "look like I win next turn" suddenly a horrifically injured Widower Spider launches itself out of the smoke and into Trudge before exploding taking out his remaining life-points.

Trudge's life-points: 0000

Trudges D-wheel spins out of control causing him to crash.

Ishtar cackles evilly (as he does) delighting in the officer of the law's misfortune seconds before his D-wheels stabilizer breaks sending him spinning out to crash into a wall. Which just went to show karma did sometimes happen to bad people.

Ishtar crawled away from the wrecked D-wheel dazed but more or less intact and gladly relinquished control back to Marik who groaned and staggered, before he can gather his wits he's grabbed by two Sector Security officers "your in big trouble now buddy" one of them states coldly while the other asks him for his name "Marik Ishtar" Marik replies just as coldly, he'd been arrested before back in Domino (usually for drunken disorderly, and assault and battery while out drinking with Yami Bakura) he'd gotten used to the process involved, however this arrest came with a twist.

"Impossible" Officer Trudge scowls as he limps up to them, holding his arm at a funny angle "you're only a Teenager and besides he was deported for the umpteenth time only last week" having slapped the handcuffs on Marik one of the security Officers turns around to talk to Officer Trudge "There is a definite resemblance though" he states thoughtfully "could always be his grandson"

The Security Officers bundle Marik into the back of a squad car and set of towards the station, Marik leans back as comfortably as he could to enjoy the ride when without a warning he disappears.

0o0o0

Meanwhile Yami was staring down Red Dragon archfiend unflinchingly "I've faced all three God cards" admittedly not all at once "the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, the Five Headed God dragon, and Toon World, I've fought and won against Kaiba, Pegasus, Yami no Marik, and Anubis I am not about to lose to a Demon dragon and a blond freak whose been taking arrogance lessons from Kaiba" he declares with pride.

"I'll set a face-down card and end my turn" announces Atlas "you have one more turn left before I finish you of"

Yami quirks an eyebrow he was impressed by the bravado especially since for the moment he couldn't deny that claim "Then I'll treat this turn as if it were my last and go all out" he draws a card "I tribute King's Knight and Jack's Knight to summon the Dark Magician!" his key card, the Dark Magician never let him down.

"Oh please no one bothers with that card anymore, my red Dragon archfiend can have it for breakfast" claims Atlas "it doesn't even have an effect"

"Perhaps not" admits Yami placing three cards face-down "but just you try to take him down"

Yami gazes unwaveringly at Atlas who draws a card "how touching" he sneers, Yami glowers at him, even Kaiba showed him a little respect as a worthy opponent even if he didn't like him, this guy, was just a bastard.

"First I activate my trap card Reckless greed allowing me to draw 2 more cards, and then I summon montage Dragon by discarding Big piece Golem, Medium piece golem and Twin Barrel Dragon from my hand" A three headed Dragon monster with muscular arms and legs "and due to it's effect it's Atk becomes 3900!" states Atlas "before I attack though I activate Mystical space typhoon and destroy your face-down card in the middle" Mirror Force is revealed and destroyed.

"To bad" comments Atlas "Now my montage Dragon will destroy your pathetic Dark Magician!" Yami activates the face-down card on the right "Magic cylinder reflects your attack right back at you" but atlas was prepared and plays a Quick-play spell card "Ring of Defense shields me from all effect damage this turn, and now Red Dragon Archfiend attack and complete what montage dragon couldn't destroy his dark Magician!"

Yami activates his third and final face-down card, the one on the left "Spellbinding circle ensnares your Dragon and reduces its Atk by 700" Red Dragon Archfiend (Atk-3000 decreases to atk-2300)

Atlas growls low in his throat but was unable to make another move having used up all his cards, and due to reckless greed's effect he couldn't draw any new cards for two turns. "Go!" he snarls.

Yami draws a card "because that's the way to play" he smirks infuriating atlas "I play my pot of Greed spell allowing me to draw 2 cards" he smiles victory was his "I play thousand Knives and destroy Montage Dragon" Montage Dragon is skewered by a thousand knives that rain down from the heavens "now it's just your Dragon vs my Magician and we both know whose monster is stronger"

!To Be Concluded!

**Speed spell spider-shot: Decrease your speed counters by 2, select one of your insect type monsters in the graveyard, select one of your opponents monsters whose level is equal to or lower than the selected insect monsters and switch it to defense mode, deal 500 points of damage for each defensive position monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Hunter spider: Earth, Lv 2, Insect/Tuner, Atk-600, Def-400. Effect: Increase the Atk of all face-up 'Spider' monsters by 400.**

**Speed Spell Instant Syncro: this card can only be activated during your battle phase, you can perform Syncro summon in the battle phase.**

**Widower Spider: Dark, Lv 8, Insect/Syncro, Atk-2400, Def-2800. Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard by battle while in Atk mode inflict damage to your opponents life-points equal to the original Atk of this card. When this card is sent to the graveyard by battle while in Def mode increase your life-points by the original Def of this card.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7) Climax of the Duel: Game King Vs Riding King

Last Time:

"My spell card activates Thousand Knives!" Montage Dragon is destroyed by a thousand knives that rain from the sky to skewer the three headed Dragon.

Atlas stared down his opponent he still had his Red dragon archfiend on the field but with its Atk decreased to 2300 due to the crippling effects of Spellbinding Circle he was in trouble.

Yami stared down his opponent with his Dark Magician its Atk remained at 2500 more than strong enough to take down his opponents Dragon, but he had something else planned.

"I play Polymerization and fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader to form Dark Paladin" The Dragon Slaying Spellcaster (Atk-2900) however Red Dragon Archfiend on the field, Montage Dragon and Prime Material Dragon in the graveyard, a total of three Dragons increases Buster Bladers Atk by 1500 (Atk-4400)

"I'll still have 400 life points left" states Atlas "I can still defeat you next turn"

Yugi prepares to play a spell card magic formula to boost Buster bladders Atk by a further 500 points, enough to wipe out Atlas's life-points when to both his and Atlas's mutual amazement he vanished in cloud of golden orange particles.

0o0o0

In the garage Yusei handed over a card to Bakura who accepts it a curious expression on his face "here take it as a memento of our duel, consider it thanks for helping me out back there" barely having time to glance at the card and to Yusei's immense confusion and shock Bakura vanished into thin air before his very eyes.

0o0o0

Back at Sector Security headquarters Trudge was berating the patrol card officers "how could he have just vanished?" he screams "how could you have let him get away?"

0o0o0

Back in the present day in the Hub in Cardiff the rift manipulator was working at full power Owen sat at his station observing the real time security camera footage for outside the Hub where the three foreign teenagers had disappeared and shakes his head "it's not working" he calls back to the others "there still not back"

"Give it time" Jack instructs them running around from station to station double checking the readings "building power, building power…Now!"

As Owen watched the golden orange glow of the rift split reality through Cardiff depositing three confused and down right irritated looking teens back into the plaza above the Hub.

"There back" Owen announces "still blurry and do they ever look pissed, got all their own limbs although…" he frowns at the grainy image "…one of them seems to be handcuffed for some reason"

Tosh and Jack working together power down the rift manipulator, once it's locked into neutral Jack walks up to Owens station and glances at the screen "I think its about time we had a word with them" he says grimly.

0o0o0

Yami, Ishtar and Bakura were back "Huh" growls Ishtar "I was enjoying that" he grumbles "did you know in the future they duel on motor bikes?" he informs his fellow Yamis eagerly.

"I can tell you've enjoyed yourself" comments Bakura eyeing the handcuffs dubiously, a flash of his hands and a lock pick later an Ishtar's hands were free.

Yami was uncharacteristically silent, he hated been cheated out of his victory, no doubt that Atlas guy was firmly convinced that he would have gone on to win their duel. "Tomb Robber" he finally speaks up "I demand an explanation"

"Hey don't blame me O' Royal pain in the backside" Bakura scowls at the pharaoh "Freaky stuff like this happens a dime a dozen in this city" he claims.

"Awe come on Pharaoh that was awesome" claims Marik "how often do we get a chance to duel in the future?" Bakura and Yami cease glaring at each other and turn their attention to Marik "do you really think that was some kind of futuristic mega city?" Yami asks him "Domino City in the future?" suggests Bakura.

Marik nods his head "those cops kinda proved it, seemed to think I was my Grandson" he declares.

Bakura raises an eyebrow "Time travel is possible just take a look at the Time Wizard card" Yami can't disagree with his reasoning, this time. "If this is true…" Yami shudders "the future is a scary place; I met a blond Kaiba clone"

"Come to think of it I met a duelist who reminded me a little of you even down to the impossibly abnormal hair, although he was less bombastic than you" Yami opened his mouth to form a retort but Bakura was no longer paying him any attention, tapping into the power of the Millennium Ring to boost his senses he was concentrating on an area above a paving stone near the water feature, it was just another paving stone, but at the same time…it wasn't. He looked at the paving stone through new eyes and saw…a man, a man he'd hoped he'd never see again in this world, the man from Touch Wood! Bakura felt an odd sensation it took him a few seconds to pin it down, it couldn't be…fear? Could it?

"When I say run, run" he whispered to his fellow Yamis, his voice dead serious, no trace its previous mocking tone could be found. The Touch Wood man along with two others, started to stride towards them "Run!" he screams legging it across the Plaza and down a road at random. Marik as a former Ghoul new better than to argue, he shot of after Bakura immediately. Yami having noticed the change in Bakura followed after them with only a moment's hesitation.

Owen groans as he Gwen and Jack chase after the rabbiting teens "why do they always run?" he complains to himself.

Turning a corner Yami is grabbed by Marik and Bakura who use their Millennium Items to pull all of them into the safety of the shadow realm before transporting them back to their hotel rooms.

"Well that was fun" comments Marik tossing the Millennium Rod up in the air and catching it "care to explain who exactly that was chasing us?" he points the Rod at Bakura like a wand.

"I'm not sure myself" claims Bakura earning a glare from Yami who was certain he was lying "look that man in the WW2 coat, I think I've met him before, and I don't think he likes me"

"Well who does?" Yami asks him "I don't like you but you've never run away from me, unless you're losing a duel to me of course"

Bakura grits his teeth and tries to will the urge to kill him away and succeeding "I met him a century ago and the encounter ended with my false bearers untimely demise, once more I was trapped in the Ring which returned to Egypt and I wouldn't be released until my current host obtains the item as a gift from his father"

"Wait a sec" Marik stops him "a century? He looks good considering he must be over a hundred years old; I bet he moisturizes a lot does he?"

Bakura rolls his eyes "I wouldn't know but if I remember correctly and I very well might not be I think he's practically immortal and I should know I think I killed him three or four times and witnessed another two times he died, each time he came back to life like it was nothing, wasn't all bad back then I taught this girl the art of divining the arcana, reading tarot cards" he dumbs his explanation down for Yami and Marik.

"Roll on Scotland" sighs Marik wondering what trouble they could encounter in the north of the UK.


End file.
